Шива
right|300px|Рисунок Шивы ,выполненный Ёситаки Амано Шива (англ.Shiva,яп.シヴァ, Shiva) часто встречающееся призываемое существо , которое обычно выглядит как женщина с голубой кожей и такого же цвета одеждой. Её коронная атака, Diamond Dust (иногда известная как Пудровая Жемчужина (Gem Dust), наносит ледяной урон. Вместе с Ифритом и Бахамутом, она появляется с Final Fantasy III по Final Fantasy XIII (правда в Final Fantasy XII она появляется как Воздушный Корабль). Она также появляется во всех сериях как один из главных существ, кроме Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- и Final Fantasy XIV. Внешность и характер Несмотря на то, что Шива один из самых популярных призываемых существ, у неё нет своей отдельной истории, её просто описывают как "Ледяная Королева" ("Ice Queen"). Все же, фигурируется, что у неё есть возлюбленный по имени Шивар и дочь Шиван в Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, где их только и можно встретить. В Final Fantasy XIII, Шива воплощена в двух сестрах по имени Никс и Стирия. Характер Шива также один из самых "дружелюбных" существ, чаще всего с ней приходится драться, прежде чем она присоединиться к команде, и обычно своих злых умыслов не показывает. Внешность Её физические характеристики - стройная женщина с бледной кожей и длинными, голубыми волосами, и обычно её изображают на фоне льда и холода. Позже её стали изображать с северными ветрами , низкими температурами и ледяными кристаллами. Шива неизменно носит одежду только чтобы казаться скромной, носит также обувь и другие мелочи. Чаще всего она не носит никакого оружия, и если что, пускает в ход "Бриллиантовую Пыль", действуя лишь жестами, щелчками пальцев или одним лишь желанием. Позже Шива выучивает также физические удары. Появления ''Final Fantasy III thumb|Шива в Final Fantasy III на DS. Это первая ''Final Fantasy в которой встречается Шива и способность призывания. Её можно приобрести на деньги на втором уровне с командой Icen. *Белое призывание: Mesmerize - накладывает сон на всех врагов. *Темное призывание: Icy Stare - удар ледяным элементом одного врага. *Высшее призывание: Diamond Dust - удар ледяным элементов всех врагов. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Для большей информации- Шива (Final Fantasy IV) [[Файл:FF4PSP_Shiva_Battle1.png|right|Появление Шивы в Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection]] Шива появляется как призываемое существо Ридии после того, как она объединяется с командой в Подземном Мире. Нужно 30 MP чтобы её вызвать, имеет силу 120, и атакует ледяным элементом. В DS версии до вызова нужно подождать шесть секунд. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''Для большей информации- Шива (The After Years) Шива появляется в Final Fantasy IV: The After Years как один из Эйдолонов , управляемая Таинственной Девушкой. Её впервые можно встретить в главе Палома. Если команда не будет её атаковать, Шива признает Ридию и станет её призываемым существом. Нужно 30 MP чтобы её вызвать. ''Final Fantasy V :Для большей информации'' - Шива (Final Fantasy V).'' left Призыватели имеют возможность призывать Шиву во время битв. Её можно найти в has ability to call Shiva. She can be found at the tower at Замке Валса. Здесь Шива впервые появляется сначала как босс, вместе в тремя Ледяными Командирами, которых тоже нужно одолеть. Нужно 10 MP чтобы её вызвать и нанести обычный урон элементом льда. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Для большей информации - Шива (Final Fantasy VI) right| left| Шива появляется здесь как эспер, где они были "мирно" встречены Кефкой . Вскоре при встрече Ифрит атакует команду. Шива вскоре чувствует приближение Рамуха, и прекращает битву, и двое дарят свои способности Вернувшимся. Сила Шивы равна 52, и нужно 27 MP чтобы её призвать. ''Final Fantasy VII [[Файл:Shiva_ff7.jpg|right|thumb|150px|Шива в ''Final Fantasy VII.]] Материю Призыва Шивы можно получить от Присциллы в нижней Юноне, после того как Клауд её спасает. Материю можно вставить в оружее или в броню. Вызвать Шиву можно в течении битвы и её сила равна 1.5x обычной магической силы. Если инвентарь Материй заполнем полностью до того момента, когда команда получает материю, то Присцилла оставит её в комнате, чтобы её можно было взять позже. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- [[Файл:Shiva-bcffvii.png|thumb|right|Шива в ''Before Crisis.]] Шиву можно вызвать в течении битвы, если есть соответствующая материя. ''Final Fantasy VIII [[Файл:321px-Shiva_ff8.jpg|150px|right|Шива в ''Final Fantasy VIII.]] Шива появляется как один из Стражей в начале игры. Подразумевается, что она знает Ифрита, так как если её вызвать против Ифрита, он будет её упоминать. Шива будет помогать каждому персонажу на протяжении всей игры. Атака Шивы, Бриллиантовая Пыль (Diamond Dust), имеет ледяной элемент, наносящий урон всем врагам. Время призыва Шивы 12.9с, которое, согласно Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, позволяет игроку повышать урон на 180% используя обычный контроллер PlayStation. Подробнее информация на сайте[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Урон = 62 * Уровень / 10 + 43 : Урон = Урон * (265 - Цель) / 8 : Урон = Урон * 43 / 256 : Урон = Урон * Повысить / 100 : Урон = Урон * (100 + ПризывМагБонус) / 100 : Урон = Урон * (900 - ЭлемЗащ) / 100: Элементная Защита начинается от 800 (0%), 900 сводит на нет все уроны и 1000 абсорбирует. Если противник слаб против элемента, Элементная Защита начинается ниже 800. Способности Ниже перечислены обычные способности Шивы: Тройная Триада ''Final Fantasy IX Shiva is an eidolon summoned by Princess Garnet. Shiva is learned from Opal. According to notes left on the Eidolon Wall at Madain Sari, the summoners first discovered Shiva in the form of a small child. As years passed she eventually grew into her more familiar adult appearance. Her spell power is equal to 36 plus the total number of Opals in the party's inventory, and the cost of summoning her is 24 MP. There exists an early concept art of Shiva in a more childlike appearance, possibly representing how the summoner tribe first discovered her. Final Fantasy X :''See the Summon and Overdrive sequence here The aeon Shiva is obtained after Yuna visits the fayth in the Macalania Temple. Shiva's fayth appears as a Macalanian priestess. She is unique in that Yuna can summon her before the player has named her, during the first fight against Seymour, in which she is called "????". Shiva has the highest initial Agility and Evasion of all the aeons. Summonable entities in Final Fantasy X can be controlled by the player, and have their own special attacks, spells, and Overdrives. Shiva's special attack is called Heavenly Strike, which does ice damage and delays the enemy's turn. Though she starts out knowing only ice magic, she can be taught any ability provided the player has enough items. Ice magic heals her. After Lulu receives and charges her Celestial Weapon, Onion Knight, Shiva will be able to break the damage limit of 9,999. In the International and PAL versions of the game, Dark Shiva will appear as an optional boss when the party attempts to re-enter Macalania Temple after escaping from Bevelle. Shiva is the only aeon to bring aesthetic changes to Yuna, by placing her silk cloak on her staff. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Shiva makes her return in ''Final Fantasy X-2 as a boss under Shuyin's control. She is fought in the Farplane, as the temple sank to the bottom of the lake shortly after Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy XI Shiva appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the six celestial avatars. She represents the ice element. The job class Summoner can unlock the "spell" Shiva upon completion of the quest "Trial By Ice". Alternatively, a brave low-level summoner may go on the quest "Trial Size Trial By Ice" and defeat Shiva in a battle alone rather than in a group. She has the highest magic attack of the game's six celestial avatars thus far, making her merited blood pact "Heavenly Strike" a popular choice. Shiva is also the name of one of the game's servers. Formerly the young ruler of a small kingdom situated in the south of Vana'diel. Despite her young age, Shiva was a wise and highly competent ruler, loved by all her people, except a small fraction of the nobility. Those were faithful to Shiva's uncle, who had been regent when she first came to the throne. Scheming with the neighboring countries, Shiva's uncle finally managed to organize a coup. He seized the throne and banished Shiva to the frozen Northlands, reluctant to further provoke the anger of the population by executing her outright. However, the rulers with whom he had forged an alliance soon decided to take over the country. In the chaos that followed, a regiment of soldiers, led by general Aeomatra, decided to go rescue their queen. They managed to find her, frozen solid in a block of ice. Unaccustomed to the harsh climate of the Northlands, they also died one by one, refusing to leave their unfortunate queen. Altana was moved by Shiva's plight and transformed her into the Celestial Avatar of Ice. Aeomatra is the name of the brightest, light blue-colored star of the Shiva constellation. Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII Although not appearing in the game as a summon, the blue-skinned figure bound to the Esper Mateus resembles Shiva. Fran's level 3 Quickening Shatterheart resembles Shiva's special attack Diamond Dust. There is also an Imperial airship named ''Shiva. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Shiva is the rank 3 Water Ranged summon, and costs 20 affinity points to summon. Her normal attack, Triple Slap, deals water damage to one foe with three successive hits. Her special, Diamond Dust, deals heavy water damage to all enemies in range, and inflicts Stop. She is one of the unique water types in that she is really an ice-type. Therefore, she is weak to fire instead of thunder. There are two other weaker Yarhi which are also named after Shiva, Shivan and Shivar, which are stated to be her child and lover respectively. Final Fantasy XIII :''See the Gestalt Mode And Summoning sequence here In Final Fantasy XIII Snow Villiers' Eidolon is the Shiva Sisters, also referred to as the Twin Sisters of Shiva. The sisters are composed of , the dark-skinned elder sister with a light patch around her right eye, and younger, lighter-skinned , who has a dark patch around one eye. Snow first faces the sisters as bosses at Lake Bresha, as a test to prove his strength to them. While summoned, the sisters have separate ATB Gauges, but both will be dismissed if their shared SP Gauge falls to zero. This is compensated by Stiria not being able to be directly targeted. In normal mode, Stiria focuses on the Medic and Ravager roles, healing Snow and dealing ice-elemental damage to enemies. Nix focuses on a Commando role, although she does have one spell at her disposal. While Stiria cannot be targeted by enemies, she can still be damaged by Area of Effect attacks. Snow's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by defending against enemy attacks as a Sentinel. In Gestalt Mode, the Shiva Sisters transform into a motorcycle Snow can ride. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Shiva sisters have been seen in trailers, helping Lightning fight Caius. They are of different color from the original game, possibly suggesting they are an alternate form of Shiva, like Caius's Chaos Bahamut. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Shiva has a more human appearance than in other installments, with white/pink skin and long grey-blue hair with straight bangs. She wears a bikini top, a micro-skirt and a g-string, as well as high heels with floating gears. In-battle Shiva is a quick character, and skates through the battlefield while striking her foes with ice spells. Final Fantasy Tactics The job class Summoner can learn Shiva. Her Glacial Shards attack is a large ice-elemental attack that spreads over a portion of the battlefield. Shiva costs 24 MP, has a speed of 25, and needs 200 JP to learn. In the PlayStation version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "''Wind, fade to silence and light, give us power! Shiva!" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Summoner job class learns the ability to summon Shiva through the Snake Staff for 200 AP and costs 18 MP to cast. Unlike in her other appearances where she appears with a revealing outfit, this incarnation of Shiva is shown in full armor with only the bottom of her face revealed. Although Shiva wields a sword and shield she does not use them to attack. Instead, she holds the sword vertically above her head, and casts an ice spell. Shiva has a Magic Power of 40, is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability, and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Like in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Shiva appears once more with her dark blue armor and sword, although she does not use her sword to fight, but instead raises it to send a flurry of ice shards at the selected foes. The Summoner job can learn the "spell" Shiva through the Serpent Staff for 300 AP, and Shiva costs 16 MP to cast with a range of 4. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi Dissidia Final Fantasy Shiva appears as a summon in ''Dissidia. When summoned, Shiva uses Diamond Dust, "freezing" the opponent's Bravery Points, preventing them from increasing. Like many summons in Dissidia, Shiva can be summoned in two distinct ways: automatically, which summons her immediately when the user is attacked by an HP attack and her Final Fantasy VIII artwork appears, and manually, where her Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. Shiva's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey II storyline, and the manual version can be obtained in the same odyssey's second stage. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Shiva's ''Final Fantasy X incarnation is summonable by Yuna in-battle to perform either Heavenly Strike or Diamond Dust. Shiva also returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in Dissidia. Her auto version is now found in Chapter Six: Indiscernible Truth of Scenario 012. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 30 KP. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Book of Shiva is a weapon in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. It is found in a chest in Invidia Underground and bought from Liberte shop for 675 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Shiva will appear as a summon in this upcoming rhythm game. Chocobo series Shiva appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon, Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, and Chocobo Racing. She appears also as cards in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales and Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Shiva makes two appearances as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Shiva is: *The cry of the dark spirit, Dark Green! *The one that does not forgive creation, Virgin White! *The one that freezes everything, Ice Blue! Followed by saying: "Shine! Summoned Creature! Shiva!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The cry of a soul without light, Forest Green! (or Moss Green) *The soil that forbids the birth of life, Maiden White! *To freeze all things, Ice Blue! Followed by saying: "Shine! I summon you! Shiva!" At the second summoning Shiva seems to be destroyed by the Makenshi's brother, Madoushi, with a swipe of his sword. Other Appearances ''Knights of the Crystals Shiva is a monster summoned by the summoner Stein at the Ice Fortress. Defeating them both will reward the player with the Quest Achievement "Blizzard Master". ''Itadaki Street series Shiva has appeared in ''Itadaki Street Special'' and ''Itadaki Street Portable''. ''The World Ends With You'' Shiva appears as a pin called Tin Pin Shiva in . Her psych calls up massive icicles from the ground, dealing considerable damage to the enemy. ''Kingdom Hearts While not making a physical appearance in the series, Shiva's trademark attack, Diamond Dust, appears as a usable command style for all three protagonists in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, by filling up the Command Gauge with Ice-type attacks. A Keyblade Sora can obtain in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bears this name, and it is lastly the name of a Sleight and Limit Break Vexen from Organization XIII can use in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, respectively. ''Blood of Bahamut Shiva appears as one of the giant monsters in ''Blood of Bahamut. ''Lord of Vermilion II Shiva appears as a card in ''Lord of Vermilion II. Appearances in Popular Culture ''Dead Fantasy Shiva is summoned by Yuna, along with all of the other aeons, in ''Dead Fantasy IV, but is ultimately defeated by Kasumi and her clones. Etymology Shiva shares her name with the Hindu god, (also spelled Śiva). The Hindi Shiva once saved the world by consuming poison, giving him/her blue skin around the area of the neck and throat. It should also be mentioned that Shiva is a god of duality, meaning Shiva is both male and female (though more often thought of as male), as well as god of destruction. Also, in paintings Shiva was frequently mistaken for a woman due to his long hair and facial features. It is believed that he also periodically destroys the world, then recreates it. There is a possibility that the name was simply the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "Shiver", which is a possibility given her icy nature. Another possibility is the reference to the Slavic goddess , the goddess of love and fertility. References de:Shiva es:Shiva (Invocación)